MONSTER Chapter 1
by Adhira Adhisti
Summary: For BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA
" **MONSTER"**

BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA

Main cast: Sehun, Luhan | All EXO member | Rate: M | Genre: Hurt, Comfort, Psycho, Crime, Fluff, and Romace | GS | tolong tinggalkan jejak maupun kritik dan saran

Gabak nampak jenjam mengembuskan napas dan lesap berkeliaran, menyeka tawang tuk hadirkan rembang. Sepucuk senyum ia hadirkan dengan aku yang tercenung menyaksikan. "Kata orang— inilah yang dimaksud goresan kuas Tuhan", ucapku dengan jari mencencang lisong. Hiburan untuk jiwaku yang kosong. Berpuluh batang madat kuudut tiap hari. Asap-asap ialah rentetan peluru yang merangkul menemani. Selain denguh dan erang para batari. Yang daranya telah kusodet tanpa henti.

"Ahhhhhhh…."  
Rintih batari itu menggelitik telingaku. Jasadnya soak dengan cembul kadrunya yang telah berlumur darah. Gerimisnya gugur, kegadisannya lebur. Mengemam kesakitannya. Menyiuk angin pun muskil baginya. Dan laki-laki itu masih mendiamkan zakarnya di dalam gohong si perempuan lesu. Mulutnya masih saja menyusu, bagai orok batinku. Mungkin saja relung si perempuan menggerutu. Telapak tangannya yang berselimut keringat tak ada ujungnya memalu gigir laki-laki yang menimpa waruga rimpuhnya. Tuk mengakhiri tulisan-tulisan yang lelaki itu maktubkan pada lembaran-lembaran kulitnya.

"Cut", kataku dengan kerongkongan kering kerontang tak berjejak air. Kedua tanganku tak kuasa menahan gemuruh getir. Pemuda itu perlahan menghincitkan buah pelirnya dari liang nirwana perempuan itu. Dengan raga tak berbelacu, dan dengan selangkangan penuh mani ia perlahan turun dari bulsak dan menghabiskan sisa hujannya di bahuku. Pelan-pelan laharnya membobos kemeja hitamku, dan darah yang tersuar dari pentilnya suah kukesat dengan biang jariku. Kegolojohan pemuda itu membuat sepupuku harus sudi tanpa berharap balas budi menamatkan kegadisan terakhirnya. Demi jutaan won, ia rela kujual di bisnis film erotis ini. Kuelus rema panjangnya dan kukecup kedua dada ruahnya.  
"Terima kasih Eunsoo", tuturku penuh haru. Tanpanya mungkin angan-angan bebalku hanya tertandas angan yang melayang laksana kunang-kunang kehausan.

Eunsoo mematung, duduk beku dengan bibir bisu setelah belenggu lenganku tak menabirinya. Payudaranya tergantung, vaginanya tak terbalut, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan orang-orang pun mengerubungi— menghampiri tuk memangsa jasad rengsa Eunsoo yang nikmat tersaji.

"Sehun oppa…" pekiknya lagi merintih menahan lara. Kuyakin ia sedang di gagahi, namun apa daya orang-orang itu adalah awan hitam yang menjatuhkan kepingan-kepingan uang untukku. Aku tak peduli harus menjualnya, biar saja Tuhan murka. Toh Dia tak mungkin di sini. Lantas di mana Dia? Mengapa Dia enggan datang kala Eunsoo di perkosa? Mana tangan-tangan Tuhan yang para awam dengungkan? Di mana letak cahaya putih penjelmaan Malaikat yang jalma-jalma itu tuturkan? Mereka tak menyapa netraku? Mereka jua tak merarai birahi-birahi kesetanan itu? Apakah mereka hanya diam dan membiarkan kedua bola mata mereka membatu?

"To…lo…..ng….", pekik Eunsoo terbata-bata. Tak ada udara yang sudi bersua dengan lubang hidungnya. Dan kepongahanku merenyuk nuraniku. Aku gentar, jasad kakuku gemetar. Pelarianku tertahan. Tapak-tapak kakiku seolah menguman padaku dan memintaku berbalik, berlari lintang pukang dan meninju para bajingan. Detik ini aku mengunci mulutku, meminta semua hardikan tuk tak merat dulu. Lantas aku berbalik, dan berlari bagai kijang ke tempat di mana Eunsoo di rogol. Kutatap tubuhnya yang tertumus dengan rupa penuh coretan tuna, darah di semua sudut raganya, dan nanah yang mengucur dari relung hatinya. Pria-pria itu minggat dan aku bisa menghampiri Eunsoo yang telah terbujur nestapa.

"Sakit", keluhnya. Segaranya penuh air mata. "Oppa. Terima kasih kau telah membuatku hina. Dan hinaku telah menuntunku kepada gelimang harta. Kini aku bisa membawa nenek ke rumah sakit jiwa", ungkapnya lirih. Jemari-jemari repasnya menyeka rintik air di atas payudaranya. Dan tangan kiriku masih menyokong jemalanya yang bertabur percik darah. "Oppa. Kuyakin kau dapat menyentuh langit", katanya melanjutkan. Mataku terlalu wirang untuk bersirobak dengan kedua intan yang terbenam di jumantara teduhnya.

"Sehun oppa". Eunsoo perempuan lugu belum tamat SMU. Kini ia meruah namaku. Dan bangkit dari ribaan lengan kekarku. Ia memeluk jemariku dan mengemis agar mata kami saling beradu. "Aku rela menjadi apapun yang kau minta. Aku sanggup memasrahkan segala yang kupunya". Senyum hampanya bak mengiris urat-urat tangisku. Gadis belia di hadapanku adalah sosok batari suralaya yang sesungguhnya. Tak peduli jasadnya kotor, tak peduli kegadisannya gundul, seorang perempuan yang sudi menahan lara disodok liangnya berali-kali dalam siang yang menaburkan api. Ia akan senantiasa harum bagiku. Tak peduli Tuhan setuju. Tak perlu memanggul bedil berpelor atau harus membunuh musuh tuk disebut sebagai pahlawan. Ia akan tetap menjadi pahlawan untuk nenek dan untukku tentunya.

Langit mulai menelanjangi dirinya, tak memperbolehkan awan serta rembang meleter di telapak-telapaknya. Hanya semburat jingga lah karibnya. Dan si jingga adalah sosok yang melotot tatkala napas gasangku bertinju dengan jasad rimpuh Eunsoo.

"Oppa", rintihnya. Aku menghidu raksi tubuhnya, memilin puting payudaranya, dan mencumbu mesra bibir tak bergincunya. Ia berteriak hingga bulan tiba dan menjemput malam dengan rinai air mata. Ketika zakarku tenggelam dalam surganya ia hanya mengulas nyampang jujurnya. Dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa". Kala aku memacu buah pelirku dan mendiriskan spermaku di rahimnya, ia hanya tersenyum simpul dan menuruti semua keinginanku tanpa banyak bertutur kata. Aku telah berpukas di atas raga rengsa Eunsoo yang sama-sama tak berbaju. Zakarku masih bertahana di kemaluan Eunsoo. Kedua ancalanya berguncang dengan netra yang seakan memuntahkan lahar. Vaginanya basah dan ia telah mencapai puncak. Jasadnya lemah lagi lemas. Keringatnya mengucur deras. Dan aku menyudahi senggama kami. Napasnya terseok-seok, bak menghirup udara adalah hal yang tak murah.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang", ucapku di sisi telinganya. Aku berdiri, mencoba menyayat lantai kayu dengan tapak-tapak kakiku. "Mandilah", ujarku. Namun ia menggeleng seolah tak perlu. "Cepat pakai kemejamu aku akan mencarikanmu rok. Kurasa itu adalah sesuatu yang kau butuhkan sekarang", tandasku seraya kedua tangan ini tak henti menyatukan kancing dengan lubang kemeja hitam yang akan kukenakan. Setelah usai aku bergegas mengambilkan rok untuknya yang sedang memaes wajah teduhnya. "Ini".  
Hati-hati sekali ia memakainya. Mengemam sakit dan menumpur kata lara. "Ayo," ajakku dengan memeluk erat kedua tangannya yang menggeleter.  
Beberapa kali pijakan, ia tertiarap. Mungkin pukinya masih amat sakit sebab pukulan silih berganti parang-parang para bajingan jangak, termasuk aku.

Kemudian dengan tertatih ia kutatah hingga menepi ke mobil bututku. Kacuk, hatinya gamam dan remuk. Sejauh mobilku melocoti ranah ia hanya duduk tergaguk. Kedua berliannya berenang-renang, tatapannya kebyar-kebyar, gelombang segaranya meluap perlahan. Banjir.

"Kau pernah dengar dongeng tentang Ratu yang tak memiliki mahkota?", karangku. Aku, laki-laki bukan pendongeng maupun pencerita liris. Ujaranku hanya sebatas kritis. Sebuah koar dramatis pelipur krisis. Sedang aksaraku terbilang antagonis.

Ia menggoyangkan kepalanya. Menyeka deru ombak di matanya. "Ratu. Sang pemilik kerajaan Pandora yang lahir ke dunia tanpa seperangkat kasih sayang. Rambutnya lurus, hitam legam, tubuhnya kurus, ragangannya hampir hangus, hanya secuil daging yang bersahabat dengan tubuhnya. Tiara tak ada arti baginya, rakyatnya bahagia adalah harta terbesarnya. Ia rela mati demi rakyatnya. Ia mati dengan rinai badai di kelopak-kelopak mata rakyatnya yang mengantarkan sang Ratu ke laut, membiarkan jasad dengan nyawa yang telah merat itu larut. Kemudian tangan-tangan rakyatnya melawai mengucap selamat tinggal. Namanya akan tetap abadi, bukan karena ia Ratu melainkan karena ia adalah sosok pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan ribuaan nyawa dengan cara menjual tiara berharganya".

Jemalanya jatuh, gerimisnya tak menggubris, telapak tangannya mengepal namun bibirnya masih tersulam. Ia menahan isak. Dan kami menghabiskan waktu dalam keadaan rikuh.

Sunyi membukut, melahap huruf-huruf yang hendak meradak bibir-bibir dingin kami. Memaksa palung hati kamu tergagu-gagu dan saling berkelahi. Hingga mobilku ini mencumbu dangau setengah ambruk milik Eunsoo. Neneknya terkikik-kikik menonton potongan adegan di mana cucunya menuruni mobil dan menahan lara serta getir yang terpeta jelas dari wajah kusutnya. Beberapa kali Eunsoo tumbang, tak kuat dengan hajaran sakit di kemaluan. Belum lagi di ujung bibir putihnya yang memercikkan darah.

"Aku akan menggendongmu", ucapku tak tega melihatnya nelangsa. Waruganya amat ringan, sebuah realita pahit dari teriakan kaum marginal yang bercokol diatas jungut negeri berjuluk Ginseng. Griyanya hanya beratapkan seng bocor yang tiap malam dapat menyaksikan operet bintang tanpa membuka pintu, ketika langit merembah musik orkestra pun terlantun merdu, butir-butirnya menghajar lewat celah satu-satu, belum lagi sosok-sosok angin yang menyerbu, dan aroma dingin yang mengharukan pun membelenggu.

Aku memberikannya upah untuk segenap pengorbanan tragisnya. Dengan suara serak ia menjawab kamsia. Aku pamit dan memeluk raganya tuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku akan merindukanmu oppa," ujarnya begitu kacuk. Berjurai-jurai sinar rembulan pun saling silih sambut ketika aku keluar dari gubuknya dan mulai menginjak gas dan menyapa para kupu-kupu jalanan yang tak arip dan tidur membujur. Aku hanya menyeringai, bahkan ini adalah kudapan tatkala hati kesepian.

"Jongin", panggilku kepada pemuda yang menorehkan tuna dan menyodet keperawanan Eunsoo. Ia menatapku sendu. Tiap hari samuderanya nampak begitu. Dan tubuh yang gaman selalu.

"Aku ingin keluar dari hidupku", pekiknya di dalam ruang sempit nan pengap kantorku. "Apalah arti mencumbu wanita, memeluknya, menyusunya, menidurinya jika ini teramat merapunkan kalbuku", suara lantamnya menggema. Riam air matanya menganak sungai di kedua pipi cekungnya. Aku hanya dapat terpejam, kedua tanganku ia goncangkan. "Sehun, tatap mataku. Tatap mataku", bentaknya beriringan dengan partikel gempa yang ia buat kepada tubuhku. "Harus berapa kali lagi, aku harus tidur di atas jasad telanjang mereka? Sampai kapan?", tanyanya dengan suluhan nyamur yang kian pekat bersambut.

Senyap, hanya puputan napas kami yang meliuk di segenap sudut ruang. "Sampai kapan aku harus memuntahkan spermaku dan melumasnya di atas tubuh gadis-gadis tak berbaju?", teriaknya dan kemudian kusambut dengan tamparan keras yang melukai pipinya. "Cukup. Kau dulu mengemis kepadaku dan meminta pekerjaan busuk ini demi ibumu yang merasai kanker. Kau butuh jutaan won kala itu, kau menangis di depan mataku", ujarku sembari mencoba bersipandang dengan tatapannya yang jatuh. Kedua tangannya masih erat menaliku. "Ini ekonomi erotis Jongin. Kita berada di indutri di mana wanita adalah sampah menggairahkan dan pria adalah pemujanya", kataku. Ia merembah sesekali ia tergagau-gagau.

"Terkadang, diri kita membenci satu perkara yaitu kenyataan. Oleh sebab itu kita tak akan pernah berdamai dengannya. Tapi pikirkan sekali lagi, bahwa kenyataan ini lah walau pahit kiranya adalah jalan terbaik di mana kita akan bertemu dengan kebahagiaan", ucapku. Aku kembali mencari sorot netranya yang mulai tutung.

"Jika Tuhan Maha Kuasa, mengapa Ia menggariskan takdirku seperti ini? Kenapa bukan orang lain?", lantamnya yang membuat tubuhku seketika beku dan terigau. "Kenapa?", lanjutnya bertanya dengan gerimis-gerimis yang mulai deras di kedua kelopaknya.

"Karena kau istimewa", pungkasku. Kedua tangannya kutepis, rautnya meringis, namun hatinya teriris. Sebuah sajak wangi tragis sebut saja liris. Aku meninggalkannya terpaku di pijakannya. Menghamburkan kursi dan meja, menerbangkan helai demi helai kertas kerja, menangis sekuat tenaga. "Jongin percayalah, sosok yang kau panggil Tuhan akan selalu memelukmu dalam simpuh dan doamu", batinku.

"Corps fragrant", ucap pemilik tangan dan pilar-pilar jemari lentik yang merengkuh ragaku erat. "J'ai attendu", katanya memperkuat pasungannya. "Tu mes manques". Ia mengagan mentumburkan jemalanya di bahuku.

"Tochez-moi, parlez-doux mes levres, me serrer. Aspiration seins tous que vou voulez", sekonyong-konyong ia memanggut bibirku dengan jasad bogangnya yang terpampang. Alice, peranakan Perancis yang membusuk di Seoul. Bak boneka pemuas seks, wanita yang selalu girang ketika tangan-tangan pria silih berganti menggetil, memiuh, mencekam hingga menyesap putingnya. Kini aku membaham setiap surih hingga ke sudut-sudut tak terjamah darinya. Seorang gendak yang telah melucupkan kesepian, kesengsaraan.

TOK…TOK…TOK….  
Seseorang menutuk pintu kamar di mana aku dan Alice sedang berjimak. "Potrez votre t-shirt. Now", bentakku, menghempaskan ragaku, melukai lantai dan seketika menyambar daun pintu.  
"Jisoo", aku terperanjat menatap tatapannya yang hampa dan napasnya yang memburu.  
"Eunsoo", ucapnya terbata-bata. Penuh kalut, berbelit. Aksaranya laksana karam. Matanya penuh akan celoteh pilu dan dura.  
"Eunsoo. Ada apa dengan Eunsoo?", tanyaku gelisah.  
"Sehun. Eunsoo". Ia meninggalkan huruf terakhirnya dan gugu.  
"Ou vous voulez", ujar Alice membangunkan Jisoo dari belau-belau matanya.  
"Eunsoo. Ada apa dengannya? Cepat katakan", desakku agar ia cepat memuntahkan kata-kata.  
"Eunsoo menabrakan diri ke kereta api".

Jasadku rimpuh, gelombang segaraku murka. Aku langsung berlari lintang pukang menuju mobil dan Jisoo yang senantiasa menenangkanku di tiap-tiap centi langkah gamangku. Tak peduli aku harus meninggalkan Alice yang bogang sendirian di atas bulsak. Jisoo langsung menginjak gas dan melesat bagi kilat menuju muara di mana Eunsoo untuk kali terakhirnya menarik napas.

"EUNSOO", teriakku selepas sampai di depan jenazah sepupuku yang telah kujual kegadisannya demi uang. Kepalanku membanat punggung Jisoo yang memelukku.  
"Ini semua salahku. Ini semua salahku", pekikku lantang tak peduli telinga-telinga itu perih karena teriakanku.  
"Ini bukan salahmu", suara Jisoo terdengar amat damai.  
Seketika aku lepas dari belenggunya, berlari tak tau arah, sekuat yang kubisa walau menyiuk napas sudah susah kukira. Merajah ranah dengan telapak-telapakku tak peduli ia menjerit di bawahku. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah nasib neneknya yang sakit jiwa, hanya itu.  
Dari kejauhan yang kupandang dengan tatapan mata penuh kabut tangis, gubuknya yang hanya berdinding kayu dan beratap seng bolong. Aku masuk dan menemukan selembar kertas dengan goresan tinta hitam, terpatrikan aksara hangul. Kubaca perlahan, dan kertas itu terhunus hujan dari pelupukku.

"Selamat sore. Bila kau menemukan dan membaca surat ini, mungkin aku telah membaur bersama sekawanan angin yang kau endus. Oppa, ini surat terkahirku. Sederhana dan dengan bahasa lugu. Aku telah bertemu dengan malaikat dan bergandengan tangan dengannya. Ia memanggilku lebih dulu. Terima kasih untuk pelukanmu kemarin malam aku akan mengingatnya selalu. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku arti sakit yang sebenarnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku telah pergi ke tempat di mana kau tak akan pernah bersua denganku lagi. Nenek telah kubawa ke rumah sakit jiwa dengan ujrat pemberianmu kemarin. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan berikan para wanita itu cinta dan kasih sayang bukan belenggu kecup yang kau tebarkan".

Aku menyeka air mata yang mengucur tak dapat di sumpal. Raganganku dilanda kemarau, suara soak, dan mata berembun. "Malaikat-malaikat itu kini bersamanya dan berbebar kala malam. Itulah mereka, titik-titik cinta yang sebenarnya", ucapku dalam hati. Memberi tanda titik untuk hari ini.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi", ucapku seraya menaburkan abu kremasinya. "Tenanglah dan menjadi Ratu di kerajaan kecilmu". Nyamur membukut kelopak mataku. Dan di perahu yang terpapar debur ombak ini aku berteriak hingga menghunus jumantara. Dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang telah menyerahkan rohnya ke Sang Kuasa. Namun kuminta dialah orang terakhir yang menyerah karenaku.

Aku mendayung perahu hingga ke bibir pantai, mengambil jaket dari tangan Jisoo dan langsung pulang tanpa membawa mobil. Kurasa kakiku ingin menampar tanah. Aku menaiki bus hingga ke Hongdae dan berjalan melewati keramaian dan mulut yang berkoar-koar. Pria ongok ini berdiri sekian lama di samping dedalu. Mengamati riuh kota tak bertanda baca. Tanpa koma, hanya misbah-misbah kelap-kelip penerangnya. Kuambil madatku dan kusesap satu. Aku telah terperangkap di dalam nada-nada sunyi bus selama 1 jam dan kini harus menikmati proses mengakarnya urat-urat kakiku di ranah.

Ringih-ringihnya masih bersembunyi di sanubariku. Tawa taramnya masih meleret menderu. Ia mengingatkanku pada kekasihku. Seseorang yang tak mampu menutup telinga dan menyengguk patuh. Gadis yang amat rapuh, surainya legam, tubuhnya tuntung, bibirnya laksana gula. Gadis yang telah memperbolehkanku merajah gohongnya. Gadis yang telah hendam.

Aku kembali menarik langkah maju. Menggilas tanah dengan kasut lusuh. Aku membiarkan tatapan-tatapan kosongku berlari. Dan warugaku ini terasa amat letih mengemam pahang yang menusuk ulu hati. Di perjalananku yang hanya di temani lucupnya nayaka, serpihan ingatan masa lampauku menggelitik malu. Mengemis minta dimuntahkan pekikku.

" _Berapa puluh pria yang menikmati rancak tubuhmu semalaman ini Xuanli", ucap pria dengan surih-surih lara di wajahnya. "Urusi saja anak-anak itu. Kau tak usah pedulikan hidupku. Tuhan saja tak begitu peduli dengan dosa umatnya, Kenapa kau harus memedulikanku?", ujar sang wanita dengan gaun hitam tanpa lengan. Setiap detik ia hanya mendekah dengan kedua anaknya yang nyaris tewas kelaparan. Suaminya hanya buruh kasar kuli bangunan di sebuah proyek pusat perbelanjaan. Setiap hari lauk hanya garam dan sedikit kimchi yang mulai basi. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menyantapnya, tak apa pikir mereka. Belum lagi mereka harus berdamai dengan kenyataan bahwa sang ayah mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir. Tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap jam, hingga jarum jam mendelik, menangis mungkin menghitung berapa kali sang ibu selalu menyumpahkan sumpah serapah kepada suami dan kedua anaknya._

" _Jangan pukul Ayah", ucap anak tertua tatkala ia menyaksikan dengan pelupuk-pelupuk matanya yang basah akan nyamur. "Pukul saja aku Bu", kata sang anak tertua menyerahkan raga keringnya sebagai pengabulan diri ibunya. Dan sang adik hanya dapat tertegun dengan samudera yang menyuarkan ringkihan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tapak kecilnya._

" _Jika Ayah mati,jaga adikmu. Jika Ayah mati, maafkan kesalahanku". Riam sungainya merunut jatuh menuruni segenap tumpasan._

" _IBU", teriak sang adik merembah meminta ibunya untuk menyudahi siksa yang sang ibu reka di tubuh kecil nan ringkihnya. Siraman air, ludahan liur, tamparan bengis, cakaran, hingga mencipta lebam dan subam. Kulitnya terlihat melocot sebab kemarin si ibu menumpahkan minyak dengan sengaja di atas kulit putih anak lelaki usia 4 tahun itu. Kedua tangannya seringkali terlihat kaku membabat luka. Ia hidup tanpa ujrat dan belas kasih. Ia hidup di dalam keluarga serba tengik. Ibunya seorang wanita tuna susila dan malam adalah karibnya. Tak pernah ada lapik perut ketika rembang menututuk wijil langit, tak ada dekapan seorang ibu di usia belianya. Sedangkan sang ayah adalah mantan begajul. Seorang pemabuk kelas berat, tukang judi, dan seorang gay. Residivis narkoba, dan seorang penggila kokain dan ganja._

" _Kau hanya gemar membuang-buang uangku untuk segenggam obat keparat ini", bentak sang ibu seraya membuang butir-butir kapsul pemutus lara sang suami. "Kau pikir aku bahagia hidup bersama pria pecinta pria sepertimu. Lebih baik aku lari dan menjual tubuhku demi batinku. Kau tak pernah mengerti betapa sakitnya hatiku. Kau tak akan mengerti. Kau tak akan paham karena kau tidak berada di posisiku". Sang ibu terisak. Raganya ambruk mungkin menyatukan batu-batu riwayat kelam suaminya. Bersetubuh dengan pria, membawanya ke kamar tatkala dirinya tengah hamil tua, saling perang zakar. Sang Ibu menggigil karena tangisannya sendiri._

 _Sandiwara ini mencumbu halaman akhir ketika sang ayah mati menenggak segenggam racun. Dan bab itu adalah bab terhitam, langit di peluk suram, menyalakan petir, dan mendedangkan gemuruh getir. Mereka menangis di pusara sang ayah tak peduli hujan badai menabiri dan memeluk kejam tubuh mereka. Sang adik menangis tak mau lepas dari cengkeraman sang kakak. Sang kakak akan di jual kepada saudagar kaya asal Jepang. Sedangkan sang adik harus rela berduaan dengan ibunya, hidup melarat di kota bernama Xian._

 _Wanita jangak peludah itu adalah Ibuku. Dan pria bajingan itu adalah Ayahku. Sedangkan anak kecil yang kuruah dengan sebutan kakak adalah kakak lelakiku. Entah di ufuk mana ia berpijak sekarang, ia akan tetap menjadi tameng bajaku dari serbuan sembilu ganas menghidu tubuhku ingin menusukku"._

Lisong-lisong yang adu tinju dengan pawana. Belum lagi suara tegukan berandi, serta pemuda-pemudi penuh hasrat seks yang mati. Aku menyusuri gang-gang tikus di mana para mafia dan kartel narkoba hidup. Dan di sinilah aku menghabiskan sisa umurku. Hidup di bawah gorong-gorong. Sebuah hidup taram laki-laki miskin pembuat film porno dan pemuja kupu-kupu malam.

"TOLONG!".  
Suara itu menghentikan langkah kakiku. Kakiku menguman ingin segera berlari di mana suara itu bermuara. Langkah kupelankan dan mataku ini melihat dengan jelas seorang gadis dengan bahasa Cina yang fasih silih melempar hamun dari bibirnya. Jasad rimpuhnya akan di gagahi oleh koloni preman berbadan kekar lagi bertatto. Aku ingin menikamnya dengan bandit di sakuku. Namun nuraniku ingin mengabadikan setiap siksa yang di tumbuskan ke waruga rengsa gadis tersebut.

Aku merekamnya hanya sekedar untuk melaporkan kebejatan mereka ke polisi dan menyelamatkan gadis merana itu. Aku menikamnya satu-satu. Tubuhku kalah jauh besarnya dari mereka, namun karena bandit malaikat ini mereka berhasil kupukul ambruk. Dan lari kalang kabut.  
"Kau baik-baik saja", ucapku yang gadis itu jawab dengan tatapan kacuk.  
Matanya seperti aku pernah bersirobak dengan intan yang sama. Senyumnya, seseorang pernah melukiskannya untukku. Ada sesuatu yang membuat ingatanku teraduk dan terombang dalam ombak. Ada senyum dari rautnya yang kurapal. Ada sinar dari matanya yang kulangutkan. Aku pernah bertemu pandang dengannya. Aku berani bersumpah.

 _TO BE CONTINUE_


End file.
